Sin amor no hay convivencia
by Usuha
Summary: Un mal día puede volcar tu vida 360. ¿Lisanna se quedará con Natsu? ¿podrá Lucy cumplir su parte del trato? del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y esperemos Natsu y Lucy no se maten en el proceso.
1. El comienzo

**Epílogo**

-Sera mejor que te vayas.

-Decidiste todo este absurdo acuerdo por ti solo ¿y esperas que me ponga de tu lado?

-¿crees que tenía opción?- las cosas se estaban saliendo de control- soy tu padre y harás lo que te digo o no pienso hacerme cargo de ti más.

-¡no me casare con Sting!- _"no pienso moverme a su antojo nunca más"._

-¡no te lo estoy preguntando, harás lo que yo estime conveniente y punto final!

Y así termina una típica discusión con Jude Heartfilia, y a pesar de lo idiota que estaba siendo su padre con ella no podía dejar de pensar en la noticia de la pérdida de la mansión Heartfilia a manos de la familia Eucliffe.

Lucy solo añoraba tener a su madre con ella y que todo esto solo fuera un mal sueño, pero ella ya los había dejado hace mucho- y con mucha razón ¡quien no se alejaría de este hombre!

La rubia ya en su habitación decide calmar su desorden mental para ver que hacer con su estadía-Ni loca viviré con la familia Eucliffe, y mi padre no me daría dinero para hospedarme en cualquier otro lugar-recorría la habitación de un lado a otro intentando hallar la respuesta- ¿la universidad? La beca no costea alojamiento-se lanza a la cama-¿tal vez un amigo? Si claro, mejor empiezo mañana.

.

.

.

*Brr* *brr* -hmm?- *brr* *brr* _"¿a quien se le ocurre llamar a las 4 de la mañana?"-_ ¿sí?

-¿interrumpí tu sueño de belleza princesa?- se bufa la vos al otro lado de la línea.

-¿qué hace rosadito despierto a esta hora? – _"¿Cómo es que tiene mi numero?"-_ ¡qué es lo que quieres!

-ay Lucee…estoy seguro que estabas eufórica por hablar conmigo-se bufa buscando hacerla enojar.

-dime que quieres y ya está –la rubia lo estrangularía si no fuera por su amiga peliblanca.

-Lisanna se volvió a enojar conmigo-murmura Natsu, pero con la intensidad suficiente para que la rubia lo escuchara.

-pff…ajajaja pero que extraño.

-¿Qué te gusta reírte de la desgracia ajena?-

-claro que no-ironiza- solo de la tuya- " _si no la mato es por Lis, no debo matarla",_ intentaba calmarse un poco.

-¡¿quieres no burlarte y ayudarme?!

-te ayudare, pero ya no chilles que me estas enfermando- al fin y al cabo el idiota hace feliz a su amiga.

-yo sé que en el fondo me quieres- responde entre risas.

-¡te quiero enterrar vivo!- _"y lo digo sin exagerar"-_ si te ayudo es por Lisanna y nadie más que por ella…aunque también se podría encontrar a alguien mejor- se burla un poco.

-¿acaso crees poder burlarte de mí? No te creas mejor yo- el muchacho estaba perdiendo su paciencia, el solo tratar con esa rubia le hacía querer estamparse contra un muro una y otra vez.

-¿qué crees que tengo miedo?- la mofa de su voz termino con los buenos modales que pensó podía tener con ella.

-tu no me conoces enojado Lucy, si no hacer lo que digo créeme que te arrepentirás.

-¡ya basta! Estoy harta de órdenes, quien te crees para decirme que hacer, tenía pensado ayudarte maldito mal agradecido, me despiertas a las cuatro de la mañana y me doy la paciencia de escucharte, ahora arréglatelas solo, que conmigo no contaras para nada- antes de que Natsu lograra pronunciar palabra alguna Lucy ya había colgado y lanzado lejos su celular.

 _"Nunca más le vuelvo a dirigir la palabra, ¡por que no colgué en cuando note que era ese idiota! ¿Cree que por ser mayor me puede mandonear? Le faltan millones de neuronas para que logre siquiera estar a mí nivel ¡Por qué tienes gustos tan malos Lis! Ojala jamás me lo hubieras presentado, si lo soporto es porque eres mi mejor amiga, pero todo tiene su límite….uff, mañana arreglare las cosas con tu estúpido novio, pero se atreve a hacerte llorar una vez más y lo castro"._

Decidió darse media vuelta, pero antes debía ver a donde llego a parar su teléfono-¡ni se te ocurra volver a sonar, ¿me oíste?!- deja el celular en su mesa de noche y se recostó a descansar.

.

.

.

-¡QUE HARE AHORA!-Natsu no encontraba nada mejor que volar todo por los aires a la vista de su amigo que había accedido (fue obligado) a dormir en su casa.

-Deja de gritar flamita ¡ya llevas tirando todo por dos horas! ¿Qué acaso no te cansas?- la mezcla de sueño en sus ojos le indicó que debía callar, sino la lámpara del lado izquierdo del sofá terminaría en su cara.

Ya eran las 6:30, pero la sentencia de Lucy a no ayudarlo le había quitado el sueño, sus padres lo matarían, si no lo mataban antes los hermanos de ella. Prefirió recostarse y olvidarlo al menos por esa noche.

-¿mañana quieres volver a quedarte? Mis papas volverán a irse por unos meses y se llevaran a mi hermana con ellos, yo creo que ya me entiendes- rodaba en la cama buscando la posición perfecta.

-¿acaso quieres hacerme cositas aprovechando la ausencia de tus padres?- la violación a su mejor amigo fue lo más desagradable que pudo imaginar, pero al menos ya se sentía mejor después de su desagradable charla por teléfono.

\- JA JA JA pero que gracioso- le arroja una almohada directa en su cara- ya hablando en serio, ¿no te quieres quedar? Aprovecha que mañana Ultear volverá a tu casa y te quedas aquí con la excusa de que le prestaras la habitación a ella, tú traes unos amigos, yo sedo él lugar y todo solucionado.

-hay cuarto de invitados genio-Gray conforme pasa el tiempo ve a su amigo más idiota que el día anterior.

-como sea, ¿aceptas o no?

-Primero respóndeme algo-cuando gray se puso serio, Natsu solo podía pensar en cómo poder saltar por la ventana sin morir en el intento - ¿Qué ocurrió que te dio con dar vuelta la habitación entera? ¿De nuevo una pelea con Lisanna?

-eso y que su amiga teñida no me quiere ayudar…

-no entiendo por qué sigues con ella, se la pasan peleando, y no es que a ti te importe mucho realmente–" _maldito idiota que tiene la razón_ "- mejor termina con ella.

 _"¿Qué?"-_ ¡¿Qué?!- en su mente tal vez se escuchaba mejor- ¿estás loco? ¡Si lo hago su hermano me matara!- y no mentía para nada, cuando todo comenzó sus hermanos prácticamente lo torturaron excusándose de que era una "bienvenida", pero claro, es muy normal colgar a alguien de un árbol e invitar a los espectadores a tirarle comida.

-pero que gallina flamita, igual ya no tienes muchas opciones.

-supongo que intentare arreglar las cosas mañana ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- al fin Natsu había logado la paz suficiente para dormir, cuando el pelinegro vuelve a hablar.

-emm.. Flama.

-hmm?

-ya van a ser las 8 y en una hora debemos ir a dejar a tus papas al aéreo puerto- _"¡¿Qué acaso Dios me abandono?!"_

-¡MIERDA!

.

.

.

Ya son las 10 y Lucy se levantó para ir en busca de un departamento que pueda pagar con un empleo de medio tiempo, _"¡a buscar departamento!"_ pero no es lo mismo decirlo que hacerlo, y peor, ¿Por qué justo tenía que encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en este momento?

-¡por qué por qué por qué!- grita para sus adentros la Heartfilia.

-hola Luce- al parecer Natsu tampoco tenía el mejor humor.

-¿eh? Demasiado deprimido para ser tú, ¿te paso algo?- " _llega a asustar que suene así"_

-Nah, después te enteraras por ti sola.

 _"que se supone que significa eso"-_ ah como sea-al verse rotundamente ignorada iba a continuar con su cometido, pero la voz de Natsu la detuvo.

-¿y tú por qué estas con esa cara de pocos amigos?-a diferencia de la preocupación de Lucy, a Natsu le encanta hacerla enojar, y si ya está irritada ¿Por qué no mejor avivar las llamas?

-hmm, ¿tal vez porque tuve el placer de encontrarme contigo?

-uhh ¿tu lengua es filosa a estas horas de la mañana eh rubia? Con razón estas sola-

-. . .- _"¿dije algo malo?"-_ ¿Luce…? ¿p-por qué lloras?

-yo...Yo…- y rompió en llanto, la rubia se lanzó en los brazos de Natsu sin pensarlo dos veces, no le importaba si era el, necesitaba un abrazo. ¿Sola? Claro que estaba sola, su padre nunca la dejaba salir de casa, él se preocupó de retenerla el mayor tiempo que pudo, si no fuera por LA fiesta a la que asistió con su papá, no hubiera conocido a la familia Strauss y Eucliffe, lado bueno, conoció a Lisanna, Mirajane y Elfman, las mejores personas que ha conocido en sus 18 años, lado malo, Sting.

-Luce… ¿quieres contarme que paso?-a pesar de toda enemistad que pudiera tener con ella él estaba preocupado, después de todo no es normal verla de ese modo.

-*sniff* no…-sisea entre sollozos.

-¿te me tiras encima de esa forma y no me explicas por qué?-arquea una ceja divertido, aunque no es como si Lucy lo estuviera viendo.

-bueno… tal vez un poco- Natsu sonríe, ella débil y llorona es algo que según él es… ¿adorable?

Deciden desayunar en un café cercano para así poder charlar más tranquilamente, Natsu ordena dos frapuccinos y una tarta de naranja y vainilla, después de unos minutos vuelve el mesero con la orden y se va.

-ahora cuenta-dice intrigado el Dragneel.

-ahh-suspira Lucy- ¿conoces a mi padre verdad? Jude Heartfilia, él es dueño de una innumerable cantidad de hoteles a nivel mundial, o por lo menos así era antes de que callera en el vicio de las apuestas, hace 7 años ya había perdido la mitad del dinero que poseía en juegos de azar, y hace un mes aposto los papeles de la mansión Heartfilia con una familia vecina y ,para su desgracia y la mía, perdió, el hijo mayor de esa familia le dio la opción a mi papá de casarme con él a cambio de la propiedad, y el bien idiota acepto, ayer mi papá me dijo todo y comenzamos una discusión en la cual me termino echando de la casa para mandarme con Sting, yo me reúse, pero ahora…¿Dónde encontrare un departamento que pueda pagar por mí misma? La otra semana entrare en la universidad, asique no puedo tener un empleo a tiempo completo, ya que no quiero perjudicar mis estudios.

-¿cómo pagas la universidad con la situación en la en que se encuentra tu papá? ¿En qué universidad entraste?

-tengo una beca completa en la universidad de Fairy Tail, pero por desgracia la beca no costea alojamiento, asique debo buscar otro lugar o me tendré que ir con…Sting...-Lucy estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando Natsu la interrumpe.

-ven conmigo.

-¿eh?- Natsu, el Natsu que ella conocía le ofrecía alojamiento…no, esto no puede ser gratis.

-Fairy Tail es la misma universidad a la que yo asisto, asique aprovecho de llevarte, tienes alojamiento y transporte gratis, ¿Qué mejor que eso _?-"ok, Natsu está demasiado amable, esto de verdad que me va a costar caro"._

-¿Qué hiciste, por qué estas siendo amable conmigo y qué quieres ganar haciendo eso?-la rubia ya estaba desconfiando demasiado de la situación, " _algo está planeando este tonto"._

-ayudarme a solucionar un problema-Natsu la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, _"¿qué ocurre? ¿Mato a alguien? ¿Quiere que le ayude con el cadáver? ¿QUÉ PASA SI ME NIEGO?"_

-¡¿NO ENTERRARE NADA ME OISTE?!-sus pensamiento se fueron a su boca.

-. . .

-. . .

-¿qué estás pensando?-Natsu no se rio intrigado en que pensamientos oscuros pasaban por esa rubia cabeza.

-ah nada… Continúa-Lucy no pudo ocultar el carmesí de su cara, grito tan fuerte que prácticamente el café entero se le quedo viendo, intento actuar lo más sereno que pudo en esta situación y volvió a tomar asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

-emm…de acuerdo..-decidido guardar las ganas de reírse por el momento, " _seriedad Natsu_ " se repetía una y otra vez- Lisanna pues… estaba con ella poco antes de encontrarme contigo…

" _Ok esto me da mala espina_ "-¿sí..?

-y bueno….nosotros...ella…c-co-corto c-con m-migo..

 _"Ok esto va de mal en peor... Luce me está mirando.. ¡Y me mira feo!"-_ ¿O-ocurre algo?-

Lucy intentaba no agitarse, pero en fin, fue en vano- si no fuera… porque te prometí no matarte… ¡te castro hijo de puta!-y bueno, se enojó, pero pudo ser peor-¡QUE LE HICISTE! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO LA HAYAS HECHO LLORAR!

-¿me dejas explicártelo antes de tu posible acto homicida?- ahora Natsu dudaba seriamente de si era buena idea lo de vivir juntos.

-no me interesa.

-¿eh?- _"¿no le interesa? ¿Me da una amenaza de muerte por lo que le dije pero no le interesa?"_

-si te soy sincera hace tiempo quería escuchar esas palabras, pero no de ti, sino de ella, que estaría saltando de alegría por haberte dejado- _"¿qué tanto me odia_?"-después me contara y la consolare y se olvidara de ti y será feliz, ahora…

-¿ahora?...-el peli rosa se encontraba cada vez más confundido.

-¿me muestras donde viviré?- _"como alguien puede cambiar una mirada asesina en una así de lin..Ejemm feliz, digo feliz"._

-¿es en serio?.

-sip- sonríe la rubia.

-¿entonces me vas a ayudar?-Natsu aún no podía creer que realmente había aceptado.

-¿con que? _– " … idiota"_

-en volver con Lisanna- " _rubia tenía que ser"_ –si quieres alojamiento me debes ayudar.

-ehh…

.

.

.

 _"No sé por qué acepte su hospedaje, le rompió el corazón a mi mejor amiga ¿y para colmo me quedo en su casa? Bueno… yo creo que entenderá…creo…en todo caso volverán cuando lo ayude… ¿cierto?"-_ ¿aún no llegamos?

-acabamos de partir y solo han pasado dos minutos ¿sabes? Además el auto se movería más rápido si no fuera por tu inhumana cantidad de equipaje- _"ni que fuera para tanto, solo son 6 maletas…¡Y soy mujer asique que no se queje!"_

-¿y cómo en cuanto llegamos?-Lucy moría por un baño, pero una dama como ella no le diría a un mono semejante cosa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-gruñe irritado.

-ja ja muy gracioso.

-mira, ahí está la entrada- uff por fin ya estaba que me..

"¡O MI DIOS!"- ¡pero qué casa, es una hermosura!

-jajaja buena reacción- dice divertido.

Entrando a la residencia Dragneel, Lucy no pudo ni siquiera ocultar un poco la emoción de ver esa hermosura de casa. El lugar se encontraba rodeado por una alta reja dorada, el portal se abría a control, el cual Natsu tenía en el auto, al entrar se podía ver un camino de piedra que te lleva a la entrada, alrededor se aprecian flores de todos los colores y una fuente en el centro del camino de piedra, que lo dejaba en forma de "O". La casa era blanca, de techo cuadrado y la puerta de entrada negra.

-¿y entramos, o prefieres quedarte en el auto a mirar?-dice burlón el peli rosa.

-hmm- rezongueo la rubia.

-*suspira*…solo bajemos las cosas y subámoslas a tu habitación.

-¿a quién le robaron tus papas para tener esta casa?-reía la rubia " _esta casa se ve es más cara que la mía_ ".

-¿Qué mi apellido no te suena a nada?

" _o mi dios"_ -¿t-tu padre es Igneel Dragneel?-" _o mi dios, o mi dios, o mi dios"_ la rubia del asombro se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada intentando organizar toda la información recibida en tan poco tiempo.

-exacto- guiña un ojo de forma coqueta-mi padre es el dueño de la mejor compañía discográfica del mundo-y así era, el padre de Natsu, Igneel Dragneel, era el dueño de "DS company" en la cual se pulían a los mejores cantantes, actores y demás.

-¿en serio estará bien que me quede aquí?-decía dudosa la Heartfilia, ¿quedarse en una casa así de repente? Ella no es una persona aprovechada para nada.

-nah...Tranquila, mis papás se fueron de viaje esta mañana, no volverán en mínimo 6 meses, asique no te preocupes-decía el peli rosa moviendo la mano despreocupado-y bueno, ¿entramos?

-¡sí!- cierta rubia, al parecer está emocionada.

Al entrar en la casa otro grito de emoción se le escapó a la rubia, por dentro y por fuera no había nada que envidiarle a cualquier otra casa, al entrar vio el color crema de las paredes y escalera, la cual se ubicaba al final de un pequeño pasillo. A la izquierda estaba la sala de estar, en el suelo de madera oscura los escalones se cerraban de forma cuadrada, junto con un largo sofá de cuero siguiendo la forma, en el centro una mesa con los mismos tonos del sofá, en la pared opuesta al pasillo se encontraba una enorme chimenea a leña de piedra, a la izquierda se veía una ventana medianamente grande que dejaba ver el ante-jardín y a sus costados una larga cortina color ladrillo sujetadas por correas doradas, la mitad izquierda de la pared opuesta tenía un ventanal que dejaba a la vista el patio, teniendo una visión completa de la piscina, y la otra mitad un bar con todo lo necesario, arriba se veía el segundo piso con las respectivas habitaciones de los Dragneel.

-¡¿Puedo subir?!- decía emocionada Lucy.

-ajajaja pareces niña.

La rubia subió corriendo por la escalera con Natsu siguiéndole a paso lento- es la última a la derecha- dice Natsu para después ver como Lucy entra emocionada en su nueva habitación.

El lugar estaba pintado de color melocotón, en el lado derecho se ubicaba una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor de flores rojas y naranjas, sabanas y almohada blancas y encima de esta un par de cojines color café y amarillo oscuro.

Al frente de la cama se encontraba un escritorio blanco vacío para que el invitado (en este caso Lucy) pusiera sus cosas, en la pared del lado izquierdo a la cama se encontraba el armario, y a la derecha se encontraba un balcón oculto a los ojos de la rubia, pues una cortina color chocolate la tapaba.

-esto es más lindo que mi habitación-decía embobada sin querer perderse ningún detalle de lo que tenía frente a ella.

Natsu se limitó a reír y ver como su nueva conviviente urgueaba por su nuevo cuarto.

-¡¿de qué te estas riendo?!

-de que eres la primera persona que veo actuar así al entrar a mi casa.

-y… ¿eso es malo?

-AJAJAJJAJA…yaya, mejor desempaca y cámbiate ropa-dice Natsu antes de salir por la puerta.

¡Espera!-lo tira del brazo-¿por qué cambiarme?

-Pues van a ser las ocho y vendrán unos amigos a pasar la noche aquí.

-y eso significa…-" _que tenía eso que ver conmigo ..Espera..."_ - _*suspira*¿Qué_ vienen?

-¿unos… 30? No sé, depende de los que traiga Gray-decía despreocupado.

-¿Quién es gray?- cada vez entendía menos.

-lo conocerás luego, además mejor apúrate, llegan en media hora-indica su muñeca para luego intentar irse sin interrupciones esta vez.

-¿y Lisanna?- ¡bam! Tenemos un Natsu petrificado en la puerta de la ahora habitación de Lucy.

-e-ella… ¡solo arréglate! Vendrán personas de la universidad así que ahí aprovechas de conocer a quienes estarán contigo en tu primer año.

-¡O MI DIOS! Esta oportunidad vale oro, ahora si vete-Lucy lo empuja fuera y cierra la puerta tras de él.

Después de su indignación por ser botado suspiro de alivio por no seguir con el tema, pero el genio no podía descansar aun, pues su cometido de comprar el alcohol aún no había sido completado.

Tomo las llaves del auto y corrió a la entrada como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Luceee! Voy salir un momento, si tocan la puerta ignórala-no escucho respuesta-¡oye Lucee!-enfadado sube a gritarle-oye Lu-.

-¡Como se te ocurre entrar sin tocar!- dice tapándose con una camiseta, porque si, Natsu entro en el momento exacto en que ella se había terminado de sacar el sujetador.

-ni que hubiera mucho que ver-mentía, esa rubia no tenía que envidiarle a nadie.

-jódete-le saca la lengua- ¿qué quieres?

-voy a salir a un momento, si tocan la puerta ignórala, y si llegas a estar lista antes de que llegue-" _lo cual dudo completamente"-_ no toques nada y cierra tu habitación con llave.

-¿con llave? ¿Qué pasara si la dejo abierta?

-vendrán personan no muy inocentes que usaran tu cama para hacer "actividades" si tienen la oportunidad, a menos que quieras eso te recomiendo cerrar-intento decirlo lo más bonito que pudo, pero la inocencia de Lucy fue más fuerte, y en medio de la vergüenza la prenda que la cubría cayó al suelo-ahhh como sea, ¿Dónde está el baño?

-eh..ah si, eh puerta esa. Derecha. Tuya. Eh. adiós –entre tartamudeos se giró para evitar un posible accidente en sus pantalones- s-si no necesitas nada más me voy.

-Uff como molesta-murmuraba ya sola la rubia- entra como si nada cuando estoy prácticamente desnuda y luego me habla como si tuviera tres años, ¿no hay nada que ver? Si no te ahorque ahí mismo es porque no tenía cuerda –se disponía a ir a la ducha cuando ve en su celular algo perturbador, "ay no…".

-hola lis- _"esto no es bueno"._

-hola…-se escucha una suave voz desde el otro lado de la llamada-¿estas ocupada?

-no tranquila… ¿paso algo?-guardar la calma ahora era un poco difícil-si es así puedes decirme.

-y..yo…¡WAAAAAAAHHHHH!-"y ahí viene"- ¡TERMINE CON NATSUUU!

-no sé si decirte eso es horrible o felicidades.

-¡Lucy! Yo lo quería.. ¡Lo quiero! ¡¿Pero qué puedo hacer si el no parece interesado aun cuando nos peleamos todos los días?!- y pues claro, ¿en qué relación es sano pelearse casi todos los días? ¡Ya se! Ninguna- ¡es muy injusto! ¡Además hoy había una fiesta en su casa y ahora no puedo ir!

-¿fiesta? ¿Y por qué no vas a la fiesta?-como esto también le convenía, decidió ayudar al tonto peli rosa.

-no lo sé Lucy, realmente no tengo ganas, a parte, me veré con un amigo mañana temprano.

-¿y por qué no traes a ese amigo contigo?.

-¿y si Natsu me ve con él..?.

-¡mejor! Un poco de celos siempre es bueno-dice intentando convencer a su amiga.

-pero…

-Iré contigo, en todo caso no tengo nada que hacer ahora- _"solo arreglarme para una fiesta"._

-¡¿lo dices en serio?!

-por supuesto, se dónde vive asique no me perderé de camino a su casa.

-¿y cómo es que sabes eso?- su mente intento procesar la excusa más creíble que pudo.

-e...es que...y-yo ¿Qué no te acuerdas que una vez tú me mostraste en que calle era? Si es una fiesta la música sonara fuerte y ubicare la casa de inmediato- _"que se lo crea por favor que se lo crea"._

-¿ah sí? ¡Mejor! ¡Así no perderemos tiempo!

-bueno lis, debo arreglarme si quiero llegar a tiempo, te veré halla.

-¡bye!

Después de unos minutos Lucy salió de la ducha y entro rápidamente a su habitación, tomo dos maletas y empezó a meter la mayoría de las prendas a su nuevo armario mientras veía que usar, termino por elegir una falda de tuvo color burdeo con piedras doradas a los costados, una blusa manga corta amarrada a la cintura color crema y zapatos de tacón color negro, para el pelo decidió dejarlo suelto con ondas a la altura de la cintura. Su maquillaje consistió en encresparse, rímel y un brillo labial.

*ding dong*-ese sonido dejo a Lucy en pánico, "¡¿por qué aun no llega?!"- *ding dong ding dong*

-¡Lucee ábreme!- " _¡¿NATSU?!_ " – se me pasaron a quedar las llaves adentro JA…JA JA.

-uff…serás idiota-suspira la rubia-te abro-para sorpresa de Natsu al abrirse la puerta se encuentra con una rubia endemoniadamente sexy frente a él.

-mátenme ahora mismo-murmura Natsu, marcando su verde mirada en las curvas de su acompañante.

-Hey Natsu.

-¿hmm?

-¿quieres dejar de mirarme como depravado y entrar de una ves?- _"ups"._

-¿y quién dice que te estoy mirando?- miente- déjame sacar las bolsas y voy.

-¿Qué compraste? ¿Alcohol?

-no…caramelos y flores- dice irónico-¿Qué crees que se toma en una fiesta, agua?

-¡que pesado! Yo nunca eh estado en un..-se cubre la boca, ahora Natsu tendrá otra cosa con que molestarla.

-nunca has estado en una fiesta- _"no me rio no me rio no me rio"-_ AJAAJAJAAJAJ- _"pfff…tarde"_

-¡que cruel! Es culpa de mi padre, ¡nunca me dejaba salir! A la única casa que eh ido a parte de esta es a la de Lisanna. Ah, ahora que recuerdo, ya hice mi primera jugada para ayudarte.

-¿jugada?

-Lisanna viene para acá.

-¡eres buena rubia!

-¡no me digas así!- chilla enojada.

-qué pena, ahora ayúdame con las bebidas.

-hmm.. ¿Dónde las pongo?

-coloca las cervezas en la mesa de centro, lo demás lo colocare en el bar.

-¿cuándo llegaran todos?

-están en la entrada cariño, asique pon tu mejor cara y ¡que empiece la fiesta!

.

.

.

Una cantidad de 80...NO, 100 y tal vez 120 personas entro a la casa del Dragneel, la música comenzó a sonar y la sala se transformó en la pista de baile, unos cuantos en el bar y otros charlando en el patio, pero la mayoría dando calor al compás de la música.

" _o dios mío esto es genial, nunca había estado en una fiesta ¡Y es lo mejor!"-_ ¡auch! Perdona…

-no, tranquila que no es tu culpa-sonríe una bajita peli azul- me llamo Levy ¿tu?

-Lucy…¿es tu primera vez aquí?-" _dije algo bueno o malo, aghh que estrés"._

-la verdad es que si-responde risueña- no soy de fiestas, pero una amiga está prácticamente loca por uno de los de aquí y me obligo a venir con ella-suspira.

-Levy-chan no le digas esas cosas a la gente- dice sonrojada la amiga de Levy.

-¡ya ya tranquila!-grita la pequeña- por cierto, ella es Juvia, ella es la loca de la que te estaba hablando- a Lucy se le escapa una pequeña risa.

-¡oye!-hace puchero Juvia- jumm como sea, un placer..

-¡Lucy! Así me llamo- dice la rubia- ¿vamos a sentarnos al bar a tomar algo?

-¡claro!- hablan al unísono las dos peli azules.

Las tres pidieron un vaso de cerveza, servido por un barman improvisado. Las chicas se dedicaron a hablar de sus gustos, de donde venían y de temas aleatorios. Resultó que Levy y Lucy tenían muchas cosas en común, les gustaba leer y escribían una que otra mini novela, juvia balbuceaba de su amor y futuro esposo "Gray-sama", sacando carcajadas a sus dos acompañantes, que oían divertidas las historias de fantasía de la enamorada peli azul.

-¿y cómo terminaste viniendo a la fiesta Lu-chan?- Lucy se había ganado un lindo apodo nuevo- también una amiga loca que quería ver a su futuro esposo- mueve los dedos en forma de comillas.

-la verdad… -la Heartfilia hace un gesto para que las dos peli azules se le acerquen-yo vivo aquí-dice en susurro.

-¡¿Qué?!-dicen las dos dando el grito de su vida, que gracias a la música no se escuchó más que una vos más en la enorme fiesta.

-¿Lisanna terminó con Natsu?-dice juvia.

-¿ustedes conocen a Lis?-dice sorprendida la Heartfilia.

-solo juvia, yo solo eh escuchado de ella por mi novio-dice Levy seria- y tu ¿Qué eres de ella?

-es mi mejor amiga.

-¿y ella sabe que vives aquí?-dice extrañada la Loxar.

-¡por supuesto que no! Me mataría si se entera, por eso les pido que no le digan nada-junta las manos en forma de súplica, las cuales se miran de reojo con una sonrisa.

-¿te gusta Natsu?-sentencia Levy.

-q…-su cara tono carmesí no la ayudaba con lo que iba a decir-¡¿a quién le gustaría ese pedazo de idiota?!

\- vaya forma de llamar a la persona que te da alojamiento preciosa-dice seductor envolviendo su brazo en la rubia, que ahora se encontraba tirando humo por las orejas.

-¡Natsu! No la molestes-dice risueña la Mcgarden.

-¿eh, se conocen?-pregunta ya más tranquila la Heartfilia aun rodeada por el brazo de Natsu.

-¿te acuerdas que te dije que tengo un novio?-dice un tanto ruborizada Levy- pues es uno de los mejores amigos de Natsu, se llama Gajeel, te lo presentare más tarde.

-bueno, bueno yo no vine a escuchar cosas de niñas-interrumpe Natsu.

-¿quieres bailar?-dice mirando a la rubia " _muy cerca"_ piensa Lucy.

-¿me pides a mí, la que quizás es la persona que más te odia de esta fiesta, que baile contigo?-refuta divertida.

-este es el primer paso a una gran amistad… ¿aceptas?-dice apartándose y tendiéndole la mano.

 _"solo que no me vea Lisanna"_ -pues que esperamos.

Los dos "amigos" se van a la pista de baile dejando a dos peli azules con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿crees que algo pase esta noche?-pregunta la pequeña peli azul.

-La verdad es que eso espero, ya va siendo hora de que Natsu abra los ojos-responde Juvia mirando en dirección a la pista de baile.

.

.

.

-nee Natsu, ¿Qué pasa si Lis me ve bailando contigo?

-¿Tú crees que va a creer que su mejor amiga va a meterse con su ex, el cual odia a muerte?-dice levantando las cejas.

-¿y no crees que si se odian a muerte es raro que bailen juntos?- miro en obviedad a su acompañante-venga, vamos al bar a tomar algo mientras esperamos a lisa-

-¿estás bien?-pregunta el hombre que choco con Lucy.

-s-s..eh-

-pues vamos a tomar algo-le corta Natsu tomándola de la mano- está bien Loke, no te preocupes-el chico asiente y sigue su camino en dirección a un par de rubias de ropa provocadora que lo miran con claras intenciones.

-¿acabas de decir Loke?

-sí, ahora muévete.

-¿y qué se supone que fue eso?- intenta zafarse del agarre de Natsu.

-no te metas con él, su fetiche son las rubias y si no te sacaba de ahí tu castidad se habría ido para mañana-dice serio mirando en dirección al bar, y con Lucy chockeada y sin hacer protesta se le hizo más fácil arrastrarla a uno de los puestos.

-¡HEY TU LLENAME DE NUEVO! ¡LLENA, LLENA!-gruñe apuntando su vaso una castaña sentada en la esquina del bar asustando al barman.

-oye tú, no le sirvas más que ya está bien borrachona-le dice el Dragneel al barmar, el cual asiente y se va a servir a los demás invitados.

-¡OYE, RESPETA A TUS MAYORES ESTUPIDO DRAGNEEL!- se queja la castaña con la cara roja.

-uff Cana apestas a alcohol, ¿qué pensaría tu papá?-dice tapándose la nariz el peli rosa.

-y eso a ti q- ¡LUCYYY!-dice cana tirando lejos el vaso y tirándose a abrazar a la aun chockeada rubia.

-¡pero qué te pasa no ensucies el piso!-gruñe el Dragneel mientras va a recoger los cristales rotos- y tu sírveme un bourbon-le dice al barman mirando de reojo a la rubia- y una cerveza.

-eh, ah cana cuanto tiempo-habla al fin reaccionando.

-¡Y COMO ESTAS!-dice animada la castaña por los efectos de la borrachera-¡mi *hip* mama va a ir maña _*hip*_ na a donde tu papi, nos veremos de nuevo otro día mas ¿no es marra _*hip_ * lloso?

-emm, si…pero yo no estaré ahí para saludarlas, ya no vivo ahí-dice sin ánimos la Heartfilia ganándose la atención de Natsu, que ya termino de recoger el mini destrozo de Cana.

-¡Y POR QUE!-grita en sollozo la bebedora-¡quiero verte!

-la estás viendo idiota-dice Natsu tirando a Lucy del brazo- ven y toma un poco, quizás te sientas mejor…

.

.

.

*20 vasos después*

-NYAAAAAA…¡MALDITA SEA NATSUU! ¡¿Y POR QUE TU MALDITO CABELLO ES ROSADO EH!? HISSSS- gritaba una colorada rubia ya bien tomada en la barra del bar junto a Natsu, que ya está bien irritado por la situación.

-¿quieres parar? Llevas 20 minutos tomando como si la cerveza fuera agua… se nota que es tu primera vez tomando-dice en un suspiro el peli rosa.

-¡CALLATE!-responde tomando el celular para llamar- ¡HEEYYY LISSSS TE TAAAAARRRDDDDAAAAASSSSS! ¡VENNN!-y cuelga- ¿oie y tú que tomas?

-no-aleja la jarra el dragneel-ya estas como Cana y quizás peor.

-¡HEEYY!-dice Cana tumbada en el suelo-¡SIN OFENSAS CHICO!

-¡¿PODRIAN DEJAR DE GRITAR?!-explota Natsu.

-¡CALLATE!-dicen al unísono las dos borrachas.

.

.

.

*en otra parte de la fiesta*

-¡maldita sea! Si no fuera por la cantidad de gente ya habría encontrado a Lucy-refunfuña para sus adentros una peliblanca en medio de la multitud.

-¿lisanna?-la peliblanca se da vuelta al reconocer esa vos.

-¡GAJEEL, cuanto tiempo!-el moreno le corta con la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que pararas con esto.

-por favor Gajeel- se indigna la peliblanca- Natsu es capaz de decidir lo que él quiera.

-como sea-responde molesto-se comenta que anda con una rubia sexy, tal vez no te salga como lo esperas, gejee.

" _¿una rubia? ¿Lucy?"_ -nah, no creo que sea nada- Lisanna se despide y el pelinegro se vuelve a lo que iba, a buscar a su novia.

Al verse más distanciada toma su teléfono- hey Locky, necesito un favor.

.

.

.

*de vuelta a Natsu y Lucy*

-hola mi linda rubia- ronronea un castaño sentándose junto a la Heartfilia.

-¡UUHH! Buen comienzo-dice coquetona la rubia- ¿tienes algún asunto conmigo?

-solo si es que aceptas un baile conmigo preciosa-responde acercando a Lucy por la cintura.

-por sup-

-ella dice que no- se interpone a tiempo el Dragneel.

-tiene boca Natsu-dice mirando despectivamente-y bien linda ¿vamos?

-¡vamos!

-¡espera Luce!- casi la alcanza si no fuera por cierta voz que resonó a sus espaldas.

-¡hey Natsu espera!-Lisanna lo agarra del brazo para detenerlo-por cierto, ¿Dónde está Lucy?

Resignado a que Loke logro su cometido, se da aires de valor para poder decirle algo a su ex-hola Lis.

-hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-¿quieres bailar?-indica a sus espaldas a la multitud bailando.

Acercándose coquetamente la ojiazul asiente-y que esperamos.

Ya en la zona de baile Natsu intento buscar a la estúpida rubia que ahora vive con él, pero sin olvidar con quien se encontraba en esos momentos –hey Lis-intenta hacer su primer movimiento.

-¿me extrañaste?-sonríe acercándose descaradamente.

-pues…sobre lo de esta mañana...- _"esto se está volviendo un poco incómodo"._

-¿sí..?-dice acercándose a su cara.

-pues yo-

-hey eres buena preciosa- _"te encontré"._

Natsu voltea su cara para encontrarse con cierta pareja bailar con sus cuerpos cerca, y más de lo que a Natsu le gustaría-¡Luce!

-¡HI!-dice tambaleándose la rubia, _"esa idiota…"._

-Pero cuantas linduras me voy encontrando.

-¿quieres soltar a la rubia?-Lisanna se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Y desde cuando Lucy es de tu importancia?- sinceramente, el ojiverde se preguntaba lo mismo-pero bueno…es mi mejor amiga asique…

-tranquila, que no haré nada que ella no quiera- _"su mentira es tan obvia que me dan ganas de golpearlo"_ -mejor disfruta de la música y ¡relájate!

-pues… ¡bien! Vamos Natsu- agarra firmemente a su acompañante para alejarse lo más posible de esos dos, sin antes escuchar algo un poco molesto para el peli rosa.

-ahora lindura-toma su cintura posesivamente- ¿te parece ir a un lugar más privado?

-¿je?- _"¿luce al fin se da cuenta de lo que hace? ¡¿Justo ahora?!"_ Natsu no sabía si abofetear a la rubia o al castaño.

-¡hey Nat!-Lis se estaba poniendo impaciente- ya no es asunto nuestro ¡vamos _!-"¿son amigas no?"_ -¡Natsu!

-AH, yo-

-¿Qué acaso no quieres arreglar las cosas? ¿Vas a ignorarme por alguien como ella? ¡¿Desde cuándo ella es importante?!

-¿Y acaso no lo es para ti?

-pues claro, pero..

-No la puedo dejar sola _-"me estoy volviendo completamente loco"._

-¡¿Qué ES LO QUE DIJISTE?!-se le ve enojada-¡CON SUERTE Y LE DICES HOLA! ¡SI LA VAS A AYUDAR TE OLVIDAS POR COMPLETO DE MI!

 _"¿Cuándo se volvió tan egoísta?"_ -¡cómo puedes decir eso de tu mejor amiga! Tu deberías estar más preocupada de lo que estoy y-

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! _–"¿Cuándo se volvió así de insensible?"_ -¡NO DEJARE QUE ESA ME QUITE LO QUE HE CONSERVADO POR AÑOS!

-¿Y ahora soy una inversión? Esto se está volviendo absurdo-Natsu estaba incrédulo-fue un placer haber sido tu novio Lisanna-termina por zafarse del agarre-pero esta estúpida unión creada por nuestros padres debe terminar –Lisanna se sentía humillada y traicionada, si Lucy creía poder quitarle a su Natsu pues uff, lo pagaría caro.

-¡hey!-Natsu toma del hombro al castaño.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? Si es que me entiendes-dice sonriendo libidinosamente.

-aja, ahora ¿me la prestas un segundo?

-no- _"lo mato"._

-Natsu..-los efectos del alcohol estaban haciendo menos efecto en Lucy, al fin dándose cuenta en lo que estaba metida.

-nee Lu-

-acuérdate del trato, el que besa primero se la queda-ladra Loke.

*FLASBACK*

Ni Natsu ni Loke tenían tiempo de expresarse con palabras, la única salida eran los puños.

-¿no ven lo idiotas que están actuando?-Gajeel decide intervenir, todo es divertido hasta que uno va al hospital-No es como si fuera la primera vez que te toman por cornudo, ¿no es así?

-Cierra el pico-Natsu se estaba aburriendo de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser su primo castaño.

-pues hagamos un trato-" _me huele a peligro"_ pensaron los otro involucrados-en vez de mirarme como si los fuera a matar escuchen. Natsu me ha robado la chica tanto como yo a él, por lo que el que la besa primero, tiene el pase libre, y el otro se resigna a mirar.

-suena convincente- el primo de Natsu podría ser muchas cosas, pero nunca rompía su palabra.

*fin FLASHBACK*

Loke nunca rompió su palabra, aun si la circunstancias le dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo, y ahora…¿Lucy?

-¡perfecto!-se sintió el idiota más grande del universo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que valía la pena.

-q-Lucy no logra continuar la oración cuando sus labios ya se encontraban aprisionados con los del peli rosa, fue un beso suave pero posesivo que, a pesar de su corta duración, dejaría una marca imborrable-y..yo…

-listo ahora es mía-le guiña el ojo a su primo _"¿seré retrasado?"._

-como sea, ya se ve usada como para que la quiera en mi c-sus ganas de matarlo no eran pocas, pero con la cantidad de gente que se encuentra en su casa es suficiente para ganarse una visita en la cárcel, al menos el golpe en su bonita nariz y la patada en "su amigo" propinado por la rubia bastaron.

-¡ok ok todo el mundo fuera de la casa!-vocifera Gajeel-¡al que se oponga lo arrastro!-y como siempre, todo el mundo obedeció al pelinegro peligroso.

-hey amigo, te debo una-chocan puños.

-no hay de que Salamander, ahora llévate a la rubia que se ve terrible-la cara de nauseas en Lucy podía ser consecuencia de variadas cosas-al parecer no besas muy bien viejo.

-vete.

.

.

.

Al ver como poco a poco la casa quedaba vacía, el Dragneel decidió subir con la rubia en brazos hacia sus respectivas habitaciones-hey luce ¿sigues viva?

-ggggg-Lucy no logra pronunciar palabra alguna y al Dragneel parece divertirle la situación.

-¿quieres vomitar?-pregunta divertido Natsu dejando sentada a Lucy en la cama de su habitación. No hay respuesta.

-¿quieres cambiarte?...si quieres te ay-

-no gracias estoy bien-le corta la rubia tapándose con el cobertor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Natsu suspira sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué me besaste?-¡bam! Otro Natsu petrificado.

-ahh- _"¡estúpido! ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?"_ se maldecía Natsu mentalmente-eso era para salvarte.

-Salvarme..- _"¿Qué clase de estúpida excusa era esa?"_.

-a ver ¿Cómo te explico? Loke y yo somos primos, en secundaria nos juramos que si a los dos nos atraía la misma chica, el primero que la besara tendría el derecho a conquistarla y el otro se tendría que alejar-intentaba explicar intentando no sonar tan absurdo como realmente era.

-¿ósea que mi primer beso se me fue arrebatado por una estúpida promesa?-chilla irritada.

-¿t-tu primer beso?-tartamudea nervioso-¿e-estas bromeando no?

-¡NOO MALDITO ESTUPIDO!-dice levantándose bruscamente para encarar al Dragneel-¡¿Qué ESPERAS DE ALGUIEN QUIEN HACE POCO LA DEJARON SALIR DE CASA?!-se dispuso a respirar antes de seguir, no debía matar a golpes al que le daba alojamiento, no, no era correcto…aun si todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos hacerlo- nunca eh tenido citas, mucho menos novio, y mucho mucho menos eh recibido un beso-se sonroja un poco-al menos no hasta que tú me diste uno-y ahora el sonrojado es el peli rosa.

-bueno…-interrumpe Natsu- pudo ser peor ¿no?

-me beso un idiota que es ex novio reciente de mi mejor amiga-dice ironizando cada palabra.

 _"mejor amiga dirás tu"_ -¿y que un violador en potencia te lo diera para luego despertar desnuda en su departamento es mejor?-arquea una ceja el peli rosa.

-aghh ¡no entiendes!-ruge Lucy-un beso es algo importante e irremplazable, y no se le debe dar a cualquiera- _"y ahora soy un cualquiera"._

-culpa al alcohol-dice sin tomarle importancia Natsu.

-¡para mi es más que solo un "culpa al alcohol"!-dice la rubia haciendo una pésima imitación, para luego darse la vuelta y taparse dispuesta a dormir.

-mañana ayúdame a ordenar-dice Natsu antes de salir de la habitación-y otra cos-

-si, si, lo que sea, ahora vete-le corta Lucy-buenas noches.

-*suspiro* buenas noches.

.

.

.

Después de las innumerables quejas de la rubia por el horrible acercamiento con la resaca y echar la culpa a Natsu una y otra vez decide bajar a la cocina por si logra encontrar algo que la alivie un poco-¡NEE NAT-¡- _"que hacen ellos aquí"._

-*bostezo* Lu-chan buenos días- _"¿qué hace Levy con un chico acostados en el sofá? ¿Y quién es ese que esta con juvia?"._

-buenas, ¿si no me equivoco ese es tu novio no?-señala al pelinegro recostado a sus espaldas- ¿Cómo se llama?

-soy _*bostezo*_ Gajeel, tu eres la rubia que Salamander se llevó arriba ¿no?

-soy Lucy.

-y con respecto al rosadito-dice rascándose la cabeza-¿dónde está?

-ni que me importara-se encoge de hombros-¿saben si tiene algo para la cabeza?

-yep-responde Gajeel- déjame y te las-

-no es necesario-lo detiene Natsu bajando por la escalera - tu descansa con la enana, y tu-indica a la rubia- solo sube a tu cuarto.

-pero q-

-yo te llevare algo, solo sube.

Lucy no quería pelear, por lo que se limitó a asentir y subir de vuelta a su habitación.

-¿Qué estas planeando?-Levy se encontraba divertida viendo al peli rosa revoloteándose por la cocina con comida y cubiertos.

-vivir tranquilo-no era completamente cierto, pero si quería una sana convivencia, debía arreglar su "pequeño error" de la noche anterior.

A los 10 min Natsu se encontraba entrando en la habitación de una sorprendida Lucy con una bandeja de desayuno-se puede saber el por qué de est-

-lo siento- _"¿Qué?"._

-el beso.. Tal vez no debí precipitarme a eso, asique perdón- para Lucy, Natsu siempre fue un idiota, pero el verlo ahí, disculpándose, merecía perdón.

-pues.. Vamos a vivir juntos desde ahora, si no te perdono sería más estúpida que tu ¿no?-le alivia la rubia con una sonrisa.

-el primero paso a una gran-

-no te pases- le corta Lucy- sigues siendo el tonto ex de mi mejor amiga, no pude ser tan fácil.

-sobre eso…-Natsu le cuenta todo lo ocurrido en su "tiempo a solas" con Lisanna, las lágrimas de Lucy no tardaron en llegar.

-últimamente se encontraba un poco extraña-intenta aguardar la calma- pero no pensé que actuaría de esa forma conmigo.

-¿tendría alguna razón para hacerlo?

-no lo sé..pero..

-¿Qué ocurre?

-me tendré que ir, ¿cierto?

-¿D-de que estas hablando?-ahora el confundido era el Dragneel-

-ya no puedo ayudarte a volver con ella, ¿mi parte del trato se ha ido al traste no..?-haber perdido lo más cercano que tenía a una hermana le había destrozado el corazón, ya no habían razones para seguir en esa casa.

-yo…

-¡mañana entramos a clases!-la Mcgarden irrumpe en la habitación intentando romper la tensión entre esos dos-si no ordenamos abajo tendrán ese chiquero por siempre- ambos asintieron, Lucy se disponía a seguir a Levy, pero el peli rosa la agarra del brazo.

-quédate.

-pero yo…

-no soy de la clase de persona que arroja a la calle a la gente-al escuchar esa respuesta, una risa se escapó de los labios de la rubia-si te soy sincero, no me irritas como pensé lo harías, y este cuarto no tiene a quien recibir si no eres tú, no te preocupes.

-Natsu..-Lucy lo abraza de improvisto haciéndolo sonrojar-buscare la forma de pagártelo.

-Claro…si- _"eso si no lo esperaba"._

-Vamos- "eres un idiota" piensa Lucy divertida al ver a Natsu con esa expresión.

* * *

como dije anteriormente, "este es un nuevo comienzo", espero les guste (^-^)


	2. el día a día

**Capítulo 1**

-Hey Lucee, vamos tarde- vocifera el peli rosa desde abajo de la escalera, pues como siempre, la rubia con el maquillaje se toma demasiado tiempo.

Después de unos cortos berrinches por parte de la Heartfilia, suben al auto para dirigirse a la universidad.

Ya todo se había tornado natural para la rubia, su convivencia con Natsu no era tan horrible como pensaba lo seria, y la dulce sorpresa de saber que también tenía un lindo gato azul la puso de mejor humor. Las clases eran cómodas, largos descansos y tiempo suficiente para pensar en sí misma, salvo la inquietud diaria con su compañera de asiento.

-Últimamente te veo entrando junto a Nat, ¿será coincidencia?- después de la fiesta donde el ojiverde, Lisanna omitió lo ocurrido para seguir como si nada con su "amistad".

-debe ser tu imaginación- Lucy aún se encontraba dolida por lo ocurrido, pero era su primera amiga, quería darle una oportunidad-tienes planes para es-

-¡Luu-chan!- le corta la pequeña peli azul-¿hoy Juvia y yo vamos a tu casa no?-Levy no soportaba ver como su amiga le movía la cola a esa gata traicionera.

-P-pues..

-No te preocupes Lucy, yo entiendo-realmente no lo hacía ¿por qué esa estúpida era tan cercana a los amigos Natsu?

.

.

.

-¿No creen que están viniendo demasiado?-el peli rosa había perdido su completa privacidad a causa del grupo de intrusos que traía de vuelta junto a su conviviente.

-Perdona Natsu-san- se disculpaba la Loxar-fue idea de Levy.

-¡¿prr que siempre tngo la culp?!- se quejaba la nombrada sacando el helado de su boca- Lu-chan merece pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

-¿todos los días?

-Los que hagan falta- zanja la pequeña. No dejaría que la rubia se juntara con Lisanna.

Las chicas aprovechaban al "Natsu móvil" para ir de compras y llegar a la casa del mismo a almorzar, el Dragneel ya se hacía rutina del asunto, _"al menos no soy yo el que cocina",_ le veía el lado bueno.

-y…-las dos peli azules junto con los residentes se encontraban almorzando un rico salmón con papas cocidas-¿ya han dormido juntos?

-¡Levy-chan!- Lucy solo atino a gritar, mientras el peli rosa tosía en su intento de no escupir la comida.

-¡oh vamos! Parecen pareja con todo el tiempo que pasan juntos-se queja Levy-¿cuándo van a admitir que se gustan?

-cuando así sea-gritan al unísono los dos involucrados. ¿Una pareja? Con suerte y han logrado ser amigos, sin olvidar que las intenciones de Natsu de volver con Lisanna siguen a flote _"aunque ahora no lo entiendas, necesito volver con ella"_ le confeso a Lucy esa mañana, ella no lograba entenderlo del todo, pero no era quien para opinar, ella quería seguir siendo amiga de la peliblanca, _"tal vez lo idiota se pega"_ se repitió ella pensando en lo ocurrido.

Cuando Levy y Juvia decidieron (Natsu las echó) irse, Lucy se dirigió a lavar los platos mientras Natsu la acompañaba sentado en la isla de la cocina.

-¿no crees que Levy anda muy aferrada a su estúpido romance de fantasía?-agarra una manzana.

-no le veo lo malo- Lucy entendía la mente romántica de su amiga, en las novelas escritas por ella era lo que más se empeñaba en calcar, un amor de cuento de hadas.

-¿pero tenía que ser con nosotros? Ni que hiciéramos buena pareja.

-en eso concuerdo contigo- ríe la rubia- con dos días de relación ya habría cometido homicidio.

-eso si no me suicidaba primero- Se burlaba el Dargneel.

-creo que en eso habría ganado- los dos habían tomado atención completa del otro-además, no puedo vivir aquí si no cumplo con mi parte del trato.

-pensé que ya no querrías verla de nuevo.

-Conozco a Lisanna de los diez años, puedo perdonarla por algo como eso- _"o eso intento"_ -además no tengo dinero como para irme como si nada.

-te dije que no te tenías que preocuparte por eso, no te dejaría en la calle.

-al menos puedo creerte en eso-la rubia dirige su linda mirada chocolate en Natsu, que sonriendo se dirige a alimentar a Happy. Lucy había encontrado un gran refugio en el peli rosa, que sorprendentemente no era tan orangután como se pensaba, hasta podía llegar a verlo como alguien realmente confiable.

-¿Happy?- Natsu se encontraba en el patio nombrando a su gato y haciendo variados sonidos para que este mostrara su presencia.

-Luu-chan- se burlaba el Drangneel llamando a la rubia como Levy- ¿Happy no se encuentra dentro?

-déjame buscar.

Pasaron alrededor de 40 min cuando deciden que así como se fue, volverá. De todos modos aún era temprano.

 _"aún tengo hambre…"_ -¿quieres ordenar sushi?-el peli rosa sin duda era un barril sin fondo.

-acabas de almorzar retardado- le reclama la rubia- confórmate con tu manzana.

-¿al menos podemos hacer algo? Estoy aburrido- _"mocoso hiperactivo"._

-y si estudias un poco, así te distra-

-¿ir a la piscina? Buena idea Luce- y dejando a Lucy con las palabras en la boca, corre por un bañador para zambullirse en el agua.

La diversión que emanaba Natsu convenció a la rubia de dejar sus estudios al menos ese día, por lo que partió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

 _"wauu"_ \- ¿acaso te convencí?

-lo suficiente como para acompañarte- le guiña un ojo la Heartfilia haciendo sonrojar al peli rosa.

Natsu tenía puesto un bañador negro con detalles color rojo en los bolsillos, quedándose además con la cadena que le dio su padre. Lucy traía un bikini blanco (muy del gusto del ojiverde) y el pelo tomado en dos coletas.

Cuando llegaron a la piscina Lucy no tardo en lanzar al peli rosa en su interior, que para desgracia de ella poseía más fuerza, provocando que ambos cayeran juntos al agua.

-Serás tonto-el cabello de Lucy había quedado empapado, así que Natsu decidió tirarle mucha más agua ¿Por qué no enojarla un poco?-¡te voy a matar!

Y así comenzó una gran batalla entre los dos, Lucy al verse en desventaja por los litros de agua que su contrincante arrojaba por los aires, decide usar las piernas, dando "accidentalmente" más de unas cuantas patadas al peli rosa-¡eso es trampa!

-¡Mal perdedor!-grita victoriosa dando el golpe final, dejando a Natsu boca abajo en medio de la piscina mientras la ganadora se carcajea.

-Nee Natsu-no ve respuesta- hey…Nat..?-tal vez no fue muy buena idea preocuparse, pues acorto demasiado la distancia con él.

Sus labios no lograron tocarse, pero la cercanía logro aumentar el pulso de ambos lo suficiente, la venganza de Natsu se había ido al traste y ahora solo podía pensar _"que pasaría si"_ , pero no podemos olvidarnos de los idiotas con los que estamos tratando, su "cercanía" termino con la rubia cayendo de espaldas en el agua, y con Natsu un poco aturdido sacándola de la piscina.

-tal vez no salió como espera- murmuraba el Dragneel sobándose la frente.

-¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor?-Lucy había recobrado el conocimiento.

-¿quieres sushi?

"SERAS IDIOTA"-se me olvido con quien estoy hablando- la rubia se limitó a asentir y entrar a la sala.

Natsu aun recordaba el calor del abrazo de esa primera mañana viviendo juntos ¿Quién se habría podido imaginar que era lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor? Su padre le había dado el ultimátum cuando se enteró por los padres de la peliblanca de la ruptura, pero Lucy… ¡ella es Lucy! No podía decir que eran amigos, pero tampoco podría negarlo, no eran pareja, pero en cierto punto llegaba a dudar de que realmente así fuera, ¿siquiera la quería? Si él no se entendía, ¿Quién si?

Cuando el peli rosa termino de pedir la comida fue en busca de algo frio que colocarse en la frente, junto con uno para llevarle a Lucy-¿duele?

-pegas como niña-dice a lo bajo, _"al menos puede bromear un poco"._

-¿quieres algo para tomar?

-un té por favor-se recuesta en el sofá.

Al volver a la cocina mira el reloj de la pared _"¿ya son las 8?"_ , la tarde se les había volado con todo el revuelo en la piscina, pero lo extraño era ¿y Happy? Antes de retomar su búsqueda prepara su café y el té de Lucy, terminando justo a tiempo para recibir la orden.

-¿Natsu Dragneel?

-ese soy yo- el peli rosa paga la comida para luego volver a entrar cuando el repartidor le pregunta.

-¿de casualidad no tendrás un gato?-llama la completa atención del Dragneel.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-había un gatito azul tirado en el medio de la calle, y en su placa tiene tu dirección- indica el muchacho dirigiéndose a su camioneta con él siguiéndole el paso. Natsu estaba paralizado, su pequeño amigo se hallaba inconsciente en el asiento de copiloto.

* * *

espero les agrade como he modificado la historia (son poco detalles, pero recomiendo leerla completamente sino no entenderán muchas cosas que están por venir) ¿les agrada? háganme saberlo en las review. (^/^)


	3. ¿que estoy pensando?

**Capítulo 2**

De camino al veterinario Natsu se imaginaba lo peor y Lucy no se atrevía a darle ánimos, por lo que se concentró en estar al tanto del pequeño animal recostado en su regazo. Al llegar el doctor se lo llevo de urgencia, el pequeño azul había sido atropellado, rompiéndosele una costilla que termino perforada en su pulmón, necesitaba cirugía.

El peli rosa solo podía culparse de todo, _"si hubiera salido…¡solo era abrir la puerta!"_ , se había llevado las manos a la cabeza desesperado ¿Qué sería de él si lo perdía? Era su mejor amigo, están juntos desde que tiene memoria.

-Natsu-la voz de la rubia saco de sus pensamientos al Dragneel- todo va a estar bien, llegamos a tiempo.

-esto es mi culpa- sollozaba a lo bajo.

-uno no espera estas cosas Natsu ¡solo llegan! Y si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa al idiota que no miro el camino-intento hacerlo reír.

-Tengo miedo Lucy- Natsu nunca había llorado frente a nadie, pero ya no podía aguantarse. La rubia lo abraza sin pensarlo dos veces, y así se mantienen unos minutos, sin perturbar la paz del otro- parece un cambio de roles ¿no?- alcanza a reír el ojiverde.

-¿de qué hablas?

-el día que te viniste a vivir conmigo- aun recordaba como la rubia casi arroja los vasos cuando se lanzó llorando a sus brazos-¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

¿Quién se habría imaginado en ese momento que ellos dos podrían llegar a ser tan cercanos? Estar ahí, abrazados, era casi una locura, pero estaba pasando, y realmente era reconfortante.

El doctor se reencontró con ellos horas después, dándoles el alivio de que la operación resulto exitosa- tendrá que quedarse aquí unos días para prevenir algún inconveniente que se pueda presentar.

-¿y cuánto es "uno días"?- Natsu nunca había estado más que unas horas sin Happy, se veía complicado al no poder estar con él en ese tiempo- realmente lo quiero de vuelta en casa.

-mejor no apresurar la cosas- lo toma del hombro Lucy- hay que darle tiempo.

El Peli rosa asintió levemente para luego despedirse del doctor y volver a casa, pues ya eran las 2 de la mañana.

Al llegar se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivos cuartos, Lucy se puso su camisola y se arropo rápidamente en la cama, agradecía no tener clases ese día. Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles para ella, no podía estar todo tan tranquilo.

-…

-…

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-dormir por supuesto- La rubia quería romperle la cabeza ¿en qué momento se escabullo de esa manera? Era su cama, su cuarto, y ver a Natsu tan tranquilo en la cama la hacía sacar de quicio.

-tienes tu cuarto Natsu.

-no puedo dormir si no tengo a Happy-se lamentaba-solo unos días.

-¿soy un gato?- decía divertida Lucy sacándole una sonrisa al ojiverde- bueno.. es tu casa, haz lo que quieras- se da media vuelta dispuesta a dormir.

-¿te imaginas Levy se enterara de esto?- Natsu recordaba las palabras de la pequeña peli azul, y aunque en ese momento sonaba muy descabellado, realmente era una situación que le hacía gracia- se muere de un infarto al corazón.

-¡y que lo digas! Imagina la reacción de Li- Lucy prefirió no mencionar a Lisanna, de alguna formar pensar en ella se le había vuelto desagradable- no se lo digas a Levy, sino se enteraran todos- atino a decir la rubia.

Natsu asiente para al fin dormirse, Lucy lo mira de reojo y sonríe para sí misma, su vida realmente se había tornado de cabeza.

.

.

.

Todas la emociones de esa noche parecieron nublar un poco la memoria del Dragneel, que para su sorpresa (fuera grata o no) se encontraba con una rubia plácidamente dormida al otro lado de la cama, sus ganas de molestarla para que despertara se desvanecieron mirando sus labios que se abrían escasamente dándole un aspecto más infantil. Se limitó a sonreír y contemplarla por unos minutos, hasta que Lucy al fin se dignó a abrir los ojos.

-nee…¿Qué haces?- se frotaba los ojos para luego bostezar.

-son las 10.

-¿y?- ella podría haber seguido durmiendo si así lo quería.

-ven a comer- y ahí continuaban con la rutina habitual.

Todas las mañanas ambos bajaban para preparar el desayuno, Natsu buscaba los platos, cubiertos y demás mientras Lucy preparaba las tostadas y el cafe. Esta mañana tenían ganas de huevos revueltos, la mañana era helada y necesitaban algo caliente.

-es raro no alimentar a Happy- decía Natsu deprimido.

-¡está bien! Lo veremos pronto.

Lucy quería encontrar la forma de distraerlo del incidente con Happy, el doctor recomendó que Natsu no lo viera por el disgusto que le podría provocar ver a su mascota tan débil- ¿Quieres salir? Yo invito.

-¿y a donde tienes pensado salir?

-es una invitación, tu elije y yo pago- decía sonriente la Heartfilia.

-¿con que una cita?- mira burlón a la rubia, pero Lucy no se iba a dejar molestar.

-Si así quieres verlo, cumpliré tu deseo- termina de decir guiñándole un ojo.

Natsu solo hizo una mueca divertido para luego ir por las llaves e ir al centro comercial. De camino Lucy se la paso jugando al karaoke con las canciones que sonaban mientras el peli rosa tarareaba-despertaste con ánimo eh?

-supongo que tienes razón- y es que su sueño fue muy agradable, como un recuerdo olvidado de su infancia- mi imaginación voló un poco en la noche.

-¿soñaste algo divertido?

-tenia a mi muñeca Michelle tomando el té conmigo, pero se pone a llover y se ensuciaba con el barro, un muchacho recoge a la muñeca y la limpia con un trapo blanco, y me sonríe entregándomela limpia mientras salía nuevamente el sol- sonríe nostálgica- realmente no es un sueño muy interesante, pero fue muy ameno y cálido.

Natsu sonríe en respuesta haciendo ruborizar a la rubia, que una chica a su edad se animara por cosas así era enternecedor, a los 18 es normal fascinarse por maquillaje y salir con chicos, pero Lucy preferiría siempre a la familia y lo que significa ser parte de una, aun si en su caso no era una muy funcional.

Al llegar al centro comercial deciden ir a ver las tiendas, Lucy quería ropa nueva y Natsu quería complacerla un poco-¿crees que este bien verme ropa de verano?

-ya comienza a hacer frio, búscate una chaqueta o algo.

-¿tú no quieres nada?- la intención de la salida era complacer al peli rosa- como te dije, yo invito.

-no necesito nada.

-¿una bufanda?

-tengo una.

-¿guantes?

-no uso.

-¿y un gorro?- la rubia toma un gorro de lana blanco y se lo coloca en la cabeza- te queda bien.

-¿se llevan muy bien no?- los dos voltean para encontrarse con una peliblanca un tanto enojada.

-Lisanna..-susurran al unísono.

-nos encontramos de casualidad- se apresura el Dragneel- y decidimos ir juntos a esta tienda.

-nee Lucy, ¿Por qué no me invitaste si tenías tiempo libre? Llevo intentando salir contigo desde que empezaron las clases- Lisanna no se iba a creer el cuento de "nos encontramos de casualidad", ellos dos estaban muy cercanos últimamente y ella iba a averiguar que tramaban.

-quería ver regalos de navidad.

-estamos en octubre.

-¡nunca es muy temprano para la navidad! Quiero un buen regalo para papá- la rubia no sabía cómo hacerle creer que la situación no era como ella la veía, aunque se viera así por donde lo quisieras.

-¿vamos por un helado?- el ojiverde decidió entrometerse un poco, Lucy estaba muy nerviosa.

Los tres se dirigieron a la heladería más cercana y se pusieron a charlar, el ambiente se había tornado tenso y ninguno sabía cómo manejar la situación.

-¿Cómo has estado Lis?

-honestamente muy aburrida, lo único que hacía antes era salir contigo- _"mientes"_ se repetía Lucy- y ahora no encuentro que hacer en mi tiempo libre.

-¿Qué tal si-

-¿y cómo has estado tu Nat?-la peliblanca no iba a dejar que la rubia se entrometiera-¿una buena semana?

-muy buena ciertamente, gracias a Luce la he pasado muy bien- sonríe el peli rosa haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-¿q-que se supone que significa eso?

-que ahora somos grandes amigos- la peliblanca no se aguantó la carcajada ¿ellos, amigos? Debía ser una broma, o eran amantes, o se odiaban como siempre lo hicieron, pero ninguna de las dos imposible.

-como buena amiga que es Lucy entonces supongo que nos dará nuestro tiempo a solas- mira a la aludida fijamente, la cual sonríe asintiendo para luego despedirse e irse a casa, o bueno, eso iba a hacer cuando Natsu la agarra el brazo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le recrimina Natsu a susurros.

-mi parte del trato- le corta Lucy- se supone que debo ayudarte a volver con ella, ten tu cita aprovechando que está aquí.

-pero que te trate así ¿lo ves justo siquiera?

-si es tan mala ¿Por qué te gusta?

-ese no es el punto- ella no iba a seguir con esa absurda discusión, solo cumplía con lo que acordaron, _"él no tiene por qué preocuparse de mi"_ \- solo vuelve a sentarte.

-me voy a casa Natsu, si no te vas con ella, de verdad te considerare un idiota.

* * *

¿les gusta como va todo? espero que si, haganmelo saber si así lo desean ^^ que tengan lindo día :3


	4. ¿que firmó que?

_¿como se encuentran? espero que bien! disfruten la historia ^^._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

-¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?

-meh.

-¿podríamos ir a cenar?

-ehm.

-rayos Nat, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Por qué fingir que te agrada Luce?

-si tanto te molestaba, ¿Por qué te quedaste?- Natsu solo no quería que Lucy tuviera la razón, ¿pero en qué? ¿En que era un idiota? Se sentía el ser más estúpido en ese momento, dejo a la persona que mejor lo ha tratado estas últimas semanas por una chica que realmente no le interesaba.

-ni yo me entiendo Lis… es solo que no sé cómo estar contigo, tu terminaste conmigo, y ahora pareciera que nunca lo hicimos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-termine contigo para ver qué harías tú al respecto, jamás te utilizaría Nat, te quiero mucho-lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas intentando ganarse de nuevo la confianza perdida.

-no es tan fácil Lisanna- le corresponde el abrazo- esa faceta de egoísmo la desconocía completamente, además ¿entiendes cómo me siento no?

-sé que trate mal a Lucy- un Natsu petrificado de nuevo _"dios, ¡Lucy!"_ -pero también quiero arreglar las cosas con ella, solo tenía miedo de que ella te alejara de mí, me sentí herida.

-debo irme Lis.

 _"no me digas que.."_ -te vas con ella ¿no?

-ocurrió algo esta mañana, y ella intentaba subirme el ánimo, no puedo abandonarla así.

-¡ni siquiera sabes a donde se fue!-(eso es lo que tú crees 7w7)

-créeme cuando te digo que se dónde está- y la verdad se equivocaba, ella nunca llego a casa.

.

.

.

-¿me puedo ir ya?- la rubia estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-solo es una vuelta linda.

-¡NI SIQUIERA TE CONOSCO!

-volveremos en seguida.

-¿al menos me entregarías mi bolso?- el único método que tuvo el muchacho para que Lucy entrara al auto fue secuestrar su cartera.

-¿al menos me podrías decir tu nombre?

-¿Sting no te hablo de mí?

 _"no puede ser cierto"_ -¿Rogue?

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa Natsu no se esperó con que esta se encontrara vacía _"¿y Lucy?"_ , decidió llamarla por teléfono-¿en dónde estás?

-¿y a ti que te importa?

-se supone que te vendrías a casa.

-no especifique cual- mentía, en realidad iba a irse a la casa de Natsu, pero bueno, un "pequeño contratiempo".

-me podrías decir a donde-le pelinegro quería acaparar un poco la atención.

-tranquilo amigo, volverá en la noche.

-…- _"¿y quién es este idiota?"_.

-¡Natsu!- la rubia gritaba para que el peli rosa lograra escucharla- al parecer voy a ver a Sting, volveré pronto- y se cortó la llamada.

Natsu estaba atónito, Lucy sonaba sorprendentemente tranquila por el hecho de ver a su "prometido por deuda" el cual odiaba quizás más que a él. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Tampoco era como si tuviera que ir, pero de alguna forma sentía que debía hacerlo.

.

.

.

-¿se puede saber dónde has estado todas estas semanas?- Jude Heartfilia se había reencontrado con su "adorada hija", pero no con la felicidad que se esperaría de un padre.

-también me agrada verte papá- Lucy no esperaba verlo en ese lugar, y menos con esa clase de bienvenida.

-responde.

-pues claramente alejándome de esto- dice abriendo los brazos indicando la casa de los Eucliffe- ¿acaso creíste que sería tan fácil llevarme al altar? Huiré de esto tanto como pueda.

-ya no más- un muchacho alto y rubio de masculinas facciones se acerca a la rubia agarrándola firmemente de la cara- ahora escucha, tu lindo hogar desaparece mañana para darle lugar al nuevo hotel de mi padre, o estas casada conmigo para la noche, decídelo tu misma.

-¿crees que a esta altura esa ridícula mansión la considero mi hogar?-corre de un golpe la mano de Sting- el que va escuchar aquí eres tú, no me casare contigo idiota, por mi fantástico que mi padre pierda todo, se lo merece por incompetente.

-¡¿Qué acaso no soy tu padre?!

-¡dime una sola vez en la que te hayas comportado como uno!- Lucy ya no podía soportar a su padre, su madre los abandono cuando ella tenía apenas 5 años, y ella había pasado a ser un ser vivo más de la mansión, no habría sido considerada una Heartfilia si no fuera por LA fiesta a la que asistió cuando tenía 10 años nadie habría sabido de su existencia. Agarro firmemente su bolso para darse media vuelta e irse, ya nada que tuviera que ver con Jude Hartfilia iba a volver a ser de su interés.

-¿no te molesta que tu papa viva en un caja no?- al parecer Lucy no lo había pensado tan bien como imaginaba.

-¿pero qué dices?

-tu padre no va a ganar nada de esta situación, tu compromiso conmigo es para que tu papá no quede en la calle, ¿o acaso creíste que nos lo daba todo y seguía con su vida?

-tenemos casa de verano.

-¿Cuál? ¿La que vendió el año pasado para seguir apostando?

-también hay…

-no des más vueltas Lucy, lo único que le quedaba a tu padre era la mansión, y adivina, también la perdió- la rubia se quedaba sin opciones, una cosa es dejarlo como un hombre patético y otra muy distinta es dejarlo viviendo en una caja ¿Qué haría entonces?

-solo…-Lucy buscaba conseguir más tiempo cuando nuevamente comienza a vibrar su celular.

-Natsu, este no es momento- susurraba alejándose del grupo de gente.

-voy en camino Luce.

-¿Cómo es que vas en camino? Ni siquiera sabes donde viven-

-¿los Eucliffe? No te olvides a quien tengo como padre- no sabía si Natsu hacia bien en venir, pero se sentía un poco más aliviada ahora que sabía que no estaría sola.

-solo no tardes.

-¿tardar?-se escucha un bocinazo proveniente de la entrada- ya llegue preciosa- Lucy solo rio y pidió que abrieran la entrada, no sabía en que podría ayudarle Natsu, pero peor era nada.

-ha pasado tiempo señor Jude-lo agarra de la mano el peli rosa ya dentro de la mansión. El nombrado se encontraba en shock ¿ese muchacho de dónde salió?

Lucy intentando seguirle el juego lo presento- él es Natsu Dragneel, seguro conocerán el apellido.

-un placer- hace un gesto de saludo el peli rosa- mi padre, muy amigo de los Heartfilia, me conto de esta situación y me dijo que no había problema de que se vinieran conmigo, pues el negocio con los Dragneel ya se encontraba listo.

-¿de qué se supone que habla este tonto?- Sting solo quería echarlo a patadas de ahí-no existe ningún negocio.

 _"Natsu te matare cuando volvamos"_ -eso es lo que tú crees- quiso seguir la Heartfilia- no tengo por qué darte los detalles, pero ahora que todo se ha concretado por mi gustosa que te quedes con la mansión, ya tendremos otra pronto- se daba aires de grandeza deseando sonar lo mas creíble posible.

-ahora que está todo dicho ¿nos vamos?- y sin perder tiempo agarran del brazo al padre de Lucy y los tres se largan de la mansión para volver a la casa de Natsu. Pero no podía ser tan fácil.

-así no funcionan los negocios mocoso- interrumpe Rogue indicándole a seguridad cerrar las puertas.

-¿y que sabrás tú de lo que se yo?- se hace el indignado- ¿que no querían la mansión? Pues toda suya.

-esa muchacha será una Eucliffe quiera o no, ya se firmó un contrato.

-¡¿pero de que hablas?!- la rubia se gira buscando una respuesta, mientras su padre sin querer entrar más en el hoyo del huracán, guarda silencio.

-tu padre firmo lo siguiente: "mientras la propiedad sea de la familia Heartfilia, la unión entre la familia nombrada y la familia Eucliffe será consumada en un tiempo de 4 meses".

-¿solo necesito vender la mansión no? No es algo que-

-¿acaso olvidas quienes son los poseedores de los papeles de esa casa? O no recuerdas el trato de nuestros padres.

-yo..

-como dice el contrato, dos meses, siendo tú me estaría buscando un lindo vestido de novia.

-esto no terminara así-se interpone Natsu.

-ya veremos- y sin agregar más se abren las puertas para dejar salir a los tres.


	5. Un día junto a Lisanna

espero les guste como va tomando forma todo :D ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

-pues…buenas noches- la verdad es que Lucy no lograba acostumbrarse, pero bueno, solo había pasado una noche.

-nee luce- le pregunta dándose la vuelta en su dirección-¿Cómo te sientes por lo de esta tarde?

-mejor no hablemos de eso-si esa tarde ya había sido horrible para ella, y el saber que tenía dos meses para solucionar lo de su compromiso no lo mejoraba.

-ya encontraremos que hacer.

-el tiempo vuela Natsu, ¿realmente crees que encontraremos una solución?

-si.

-¿Por qué?

El peli rosa quería sincerarse un poco- no quiero que te cases con Sting.

-¿Qué..?

-buenas noches- bueno, sincerarse solo un poco.

-¡ahora me explicas!- la rubia lo azota a almohadazos esperando una respuesta.

-solo quería decirlo-agarra la almohada para lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿pero por qué no querrías? Esto no te afecta en nada.

-por Happy- miente- él te extrañaría.

Lucy solo rió-la próxima vez invéntate algo mejor.

\- ¿ahora puedo dormir?- Lucy sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y le dio las buenas noches. Natsu se dio la vuelta sonriendo, _"la quiero"_ pensaba a ratos, pero prefirió guardarlo para sí.

.

.

.

Lisanna esa noche se durmió con un mal sabor de boca ¡Natsu la había abandonado! ¿Qué estaría tramando la rubia? Decidió volver al juego de las mejores amigas, si quería ganarse de nuevo la confianza del peli rosa debía primero ganarse a Lucy.

Ya eran las 9 y la peliblanca se decide a llamar a la rubia para encontrarse, era domingo, día perfecto para charlar y reforzar lazos perdidos, pero bueno, escuchar cierta voz masculina le hizo poner los pelos de punta.

-¿sí..?-decía somnoliento el peli rosa.

-¡¿NATSU?!- ¿qué hacia Natsu con el teléfono de Lucy?- ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?- _"¿no me habré equivocado al llamar?"._

El peli rosa reacciono a tiempo para despertar a la rubia y entregarle el teléfono indicando quien estaba al otro lado de la línea- pase a contestar…jeje- Lucy prefirió matarlo más tarde, debía encontrarle una salida a esto.

-¿Natsu, de que estás hablando?- logro sonar lo más serena posible.

-estoy casi segura de que escuché su voz al atender la llamada.

-creo que el sueño te está afectando Lis-intenta cambiar de tema- de todos modos, ¿Qué quieres?, es raro que me llames un domingo ¡y tan temprano!

-quería saber si tendrías tiempo libre esta tarde-la Strauss prefirió no darle más vueltas por el momento-¿te apetece salir a almorzar?

-está bien- la rubia no se encontraba tan entusiasmada como quisiera, pero quería intentarlo- ¿te parece a las 3?

-¡claro! Nos vemos en la fuente del centro- la peliblanca se despide y termina la llamada.

.

.

.

-eres el ser más estúpido del planeta- le dice ya levantándose la rubia-¿Qué ocurría si seguía preguntando?

-podías decir que te encontrabas donde Levy-le quita importancia el peli rosa-¡ _yo hago un muy buena vos femenina!_ \- agudiza la voz haciendo reír a la rubia.

-como sea, levántate y comamos- sonríe Lucy, el asiente para luego dirigirse por su merienda.

.

.

.

Ya eran la una y la peliblanca se encontraba eufórica, pensar en la voz de Natsu en esa llamada la había dejado mal.

-nee Lisan…-su hermana mayor había entrado a su habitación para saludarla, jamás pensó encontrarla rodando en el suelo-¿te encuentras bien..?

-¡MIRA-NEE!- su hermana mayor era su mejor consuelo, sabia como hacerla sentir mejor sin importar que-es por Natsu…

-¿tú no habías terminado con él? No me digas que aun sigues obsesionada con ese muchacho- le reprendía a su hermanita. Mirajane escucho hace unos meses una conversación que, para bien o para mal, la ayudo a retener un poco a su hermana.

-¡no es obsesión! Pero lo amo…él no puede estar con alguien que no sea yo.

-esto ya no es amor, y aun si no lo sigues a la puerta de su casa, intentas controlar su vida y a los que lo rodean. Si él quiere estar con alguien más ¿no deberías ser feliz con su decisión?

-¡no es así! Él es mío.

-él no se merece eso lis- la peli blanca rompió en llanto al instante, Mirajane no podía tener la razón, ¡no! Claro que no la tenía, y Lucy, ella no se quedaría con él.

.

.

.

-¡Hey Lu!-ya era la hora acordada e intentaba mantener la compostura, llorar hasta media hora antes de una salida nunca es bueno. Lucy responde con una sonrisa y emprenden su camino a una pequeña pastelería frente al centro comercial.

-¿Cómo has estado? Desde hace mucho no salíamos- las dos jóvenes ya habían ordenado su comida y la rubia intentaba hilar algún tema de conversación.

-haciendo nada en realidad, salir de compras, nada nuevo- la peliblanca tenía su interrogatorio en la punta de la lengua- y…

-¿sí?

-note que con Natsu te llevas mejor-la rubia estaba que se ahogaba ¡por que le hablaba sobre Natsu! _"calma, calma, respira, respira"_.

-no es como que nos llevemos tan bien-decía la rubia gesticulando más de lo necesario- conocidoscomoprimoslejanosqueseencontrarondespuésdeañosseríaunabuenadefiniciónparanosotrosjeje- balbuceaba intentando calmarse en el proceso.

-y sobre esta mañana..

-¡este pastel es delicioso! ¿Ya comiste un bocado? ¡Ten!-"calma, calma, ¡CALMA!"

-…

-…

-iré al baño un momento.

-Te espero.

La peliblanca corre en dirección al baño para lanzar un gran suspiro _"¡está claro que algo se tienen entre manos! ¿Serán novios?"_ y al recordar la llamada de esa mañana solo podía pensar en una cosa "¿será que viven juntos?".

Al volver junto a la rubia no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de verlos despertar juntos, ¿Qué haría si estaba en lo correcto? No es como si Lucy fuera de la clase de chica que se lanza a los hombres, pero ese no era el punto ¿Qué pasaba si Natsu le gustaba ella?

-¿te encuentras bien?-Lucy miraba atenta los movimientos de su amiga, debía sacar la tensión que se había formado, pero no sabía cómo.

-solo algo mareada…- _"que tal si…"_ -¿te parece si vamos a tu casa? Ahí podría descansar y seguiríamos juntas-finge una sonrisa.

-pues…

-Lucy..-la rubia no dejaba de gritar en su interior, solo podía esperar lo peor.

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Levy se encontraba plácidamente leyendo cuando tocan el timbre, no se sorprendió al ver a su amiga Lucy, ¿pero Lisanna?

-perdóname Levy…se me quedaron las llaves-la rubia gesticulaba intentando que la peli azul lograra entender en el lio que estaba.

-n-no te preocupes, pasen- prefirió preguntar después e intentar seguir la corriente.

-¿y desde cuando vives aquí?-la peliblanca estaba tanto aliviada como decepcionada, al menos no vivía con el peli rosa, pero le era un poco desconcertante saber que no era la más cercana a la rubia.

-nos llevábamos tan bien que decidimos vivir juntas-sonreía rogando que Levy ya hubiera captado la idea.

 _"_ _¿y qué ocurre conmigo?"_ -entonces vamos a tu cuarto.

-mejor descansa aquí-le interrumpe la peliazul-deje un desastre buscando un libro viejo- si se encontraba con Gajeel durmiendo lo que sea que planeaba su amiga se iría al traste.

La peliblanca no iba a discutir, prefirió recostarse en el sofá azul mientras curiosa observaba el lugar. Pequeño y simple pero acogedor, tonos entre azul y verde y detalles blancos decoraban la sala y el comedor, algunas fotos de paisajes, nada que llamara demasiado la atención. Ahora solo podía pensar en cómo hacer hablar a la rubia.

-Y…¿Levy no?¿cuánto lleva Lucy aquí?-la envidia que emanaba Lisanna no podía pasar desapercibida por la perceptiva Levy que, junto con ayudar a su amiga, aprovecharía de molestar un poco a la gata embustera.

-ya casi un mes-empieza a inventarse una historia en la cabeza- es genial tenerla aquí, además de que nos contamos todo, me dijo que nunca había tenia a tan buena amiga, asique me siento afortunada-verla irritada fue lo más lindo que pudieron ver sus ojos en ese momento.

-entonces supongo que sabrás que pasa con Natsu.

-lo que ves es lo que es, considérate olvidada-la peliblanca se reincorpora del sofá para encarar a esa malhablada peliazul- pero claro, eso sí siquiera se preocupó en recordarte.

La rubia logro escuchar un poco de la conversación, por lo que no dudo en interponerse cuando vio las ganas de Lis por abofetear a Levy-aquí tienes un poco de agua, tal vez el dulce te afecto un poco.

La tarde fue menos agobiante de lo que pensó lo seria. Lisanna, fuera actuación o no, había sido muy agradable, y para suerte de Lucy, la pequeña Mcgarden se había retirado a su habitación para así evitar que Gajeel saliera de improvisto.

-me divertí-sonríe la Strauss antes de irse-¡espero podamos repetirlo!

-¡claro!- _"esperemos no sea pronto"_ -ten cuidado camino a casa.

-¿y ya se fue? Pude haberla molestado un poco más-decía entre bostezos Levy.

-creo que con lo de esta tarde fue suficiente..-se reía nerviosa al haber descubierto otra faceta en la pequeña peliazul.

-¿y qué harás ahora? no estoy segura de que sea seguro salir con esa psicópata suelta.

-no exageres Levy, llamare a Natsu para que-

-Error-interrumpe Gajeel-ella es capaz de esperar toda la noche fuera para asegurarse de que "esto" sea cierto.

-ella no es así.

-la conoces menos de lo que esperaba.


	6. ¿por qué me importa tanto?

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Cómo que no vendrás a casa?-Lucy había decidido quedarse en casa de Levy, las advertencias del pelinegro la habían dejado un poco desconcertada.

-¡solo será una noche!- " _no es como si nunca hubieras dormido solo"._

-te necesito…-Gajeel le quitó el teléfono a la rubia, necesitaba molestarlo un poco.

-¿rogar por una mujer?- se ríe el pelinegro- haz caído bajo Salamander.

-¡vete a la mierda!-Natsu se levanta con intención de ir al lugar-llego en 10 min.

-¡NO VENGAS!-grita desesperada la Heartfilia, _"¿y si Gajeel tiene razón?"_ -¡no tienes por qué hacerlo! Solo duérmete que ya es tarde.

-¿pero de que hablas? ¡Explícame que te pasa!

-adiós-y así como si nada termino la llamada.

Natsu con la mirada perdida fijaba la vista en la pantalla de su teléfono, _"me dejó"_ , no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso _"¿pero dejarme cómo?",_ no había razones para ir por ella, no se sentía deseado en esos momentos tampoco, no saber que ocurría y el no poder tenerla cerca lo empezaba a volver loco.

-maldita sea, ¿acaso cree que le voy a hacer caso?- iba en dirección a la entrada cuando lo último que escucho de ella retumbó en su cabeza _"¡NO VENGAS!"_ -¿que hice mal?- susurro sin esperar respuesta de nadie-¡quizás se cansó!- _"tanto tiempo juntos quizás era demasiado"_ , intentaba convencerse-¿y por qué debería importarme? Solo iré a dormir.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 12 y no había logrado conciliar el sueño-¡oh vamos! Ni que ella importara tanto-se revolvía en la cama buscando alguna posición que lo calmara-¡maldita idiota!-y de golpe se tira de espaldas a la cama.

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Lucy había tomado un lugar en el hogar de los Dragneel y aunque Natsu no quisiera admitirlo, aun si todo a su alrededor le decía a gritos que así era, se había acostumbrado a ella a tal punto de no poder estar tranquilo sin su presencia cerca. Tal vez estaba pensándolo demasiado y solo era un simple pijamada entre amigas (y Gajeel :D), pero el hecho de que ella le transmitiera rechazo le era agobiante, _"¿me odia? Creo que estoy exagerando, quiero que este aquí y que me aclare esta estúpidez"._

.

.

.

-mejor voy a buscarlo-dice en un suspiro el pelinegro.

-¿pero de que hablas? Ya le dije que no viniera.

-por dios coneja- _"¡¿Cómo me dijo?!"_ -con lo que le gritaste por teléfono es suficiente tortura, ese idiota debe estar dando vuelta la casa.

-¿pero y si..?

-no es raro ver a Gajeel aquí de todas formas-se encoje de hombro la peli azul-aprovecha de comprar algo de comer- y sin decir más él pelinegro se fue en busca del estúpido peli rosa, que para su suerte, se encontraba detrás del árbol del jardín.

-¿eres idiota?

-cállate.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-ah…

-solo entra-prefirió no hacer quejas, ya se sentía lo suficientemente idiota como para arruinarlo más.

-¡eso fue rápido!-los dos muchachos entraron para encontrarse con las dos chicas preparando el sofá para usarlo de cama.

-¿entonces qué pasa con-

-¡entren! Ya empieza a hacer frío- interrumpe Levy con una forzada sonrisa-te lo explicare más tarde, no hables de eso por ahora-le susurra a la Heartfilia.

-lo encontré detrás de un árbol actuando como pervertido.

-¡oye! Solo quería ver si era seguro entrar..

-¿y por qué no lo sería?

-es que Luce…

-¿eh?-la aludida miro de reojo al peli rosa que, a su parecer, se veía desanimado.

-mientras terminan iré a comprar algo de comer-indica Gajeel.

-¡oh! Te acompaño-sonríe la Mcgarden, _"lo que sea que pase entre ellos, es mejor que lo solucionen a solas"_ -les encargo la casa.

Y al cerrar la puerta el silencio inundo el lugar, dejando a una muda Lucy y un desconcertante Natsu, uno frente al otro. La rubia no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué te pasa?-en vista de que la rubia no iba a hablar, Natsu decidió partir la conversación-¿te hice algo?

-¿pero de que estas hablando?

-dijiste que no viniera, asique pensé que no querrías verme…

-eso solo que..- _"te lo explicare más tarde"_ , prefirió no hablar demás hasta entender la situación del todo, ¿Qué sabían Levy y Gajeel de Lisanna que ella desconocía? ¿Natsu lo sabía también? No quería echar a perder lo que sea que ocultaba esa pareja por el bien de ese estúpido pelirrosa-no era nada, solo olvídalo.

-¡estas molesta!

-¿eres idiota?

-¿Por qué me hablaste así por teléfono?

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que te sentiste mal por-

-…

-¿es en serio?

-¿y que si así lo es?-la rubia no quería admitirlo, pero verlo quejarse de esa forma le parecía adorable, suspiro resignada a aprender a acostumbrarse, se acercó al peli rosa y lo abrazó.

Así se mantuvieron unos minutos, ya con Lucy en sus brazos el Dragneel podía respirar tranquilo, no entendía del todo que era lo que había pasado (recuerden que es idiota ^w^), pero al menos ya no se sentía solo- ¿al menos me lo podrías compensar no?

-¿y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?-se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara-no tengo nada por el momento.

-yo creo que si-poso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y beso su nariz-¡listo!

Decir que Lucy estaba sonrojada era poco, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra y solo podía repetir la escena de Natsu besándola una y otra vez-¿AH?

-¿te gustó? Te lo merecías por lo que me hiciste pasar.

-¿te hice pasar que pedazo de retardado mental?- Natsu no sabía si estaba roja de la rabia o de la vergüenza- e-so era… ¡ESO!

-será que…-el peli rosa se sienta en el sofá pensativo.

-¿será que…?-la rubia se acerca esperando una respuesta.

-¿preferías que fuera en la boca?

.

.

.

Cuando Levy abrió la puerta no sabía si reír o llorar, su hogar parecía un desastre, pero ver a Natsu siendo aplastado por el sillón con Lucy encima de este con una escoba en la mano era una escena que seguramente jamás olvidaría-¿acaso quieres matarlo?

-shhh déjalos un rato más- el pelinegro quería fotografiar esa escena tanto como pudiera, _"lo usare más tarde"_ , pensaba en como sobornar a su amigo en el proceso.

Ya cuando el ambiente se relajó un poco lograron reordenar la casa y preparar algo de comer-¿podrían explicarme que ocurrió aquí?-la peli azul se sentía abrumada con solo ver el ardor en las mejillas de la rubia.

-se enojó porque la bese-decía el pelirrosa mientras mascaba un trozo de pastel.

-¡ESPECIFICA!-Levy y Gajeel contemplaban en silencio como la Heartfilia gesticulaba y gritaba en todas direcciones junto a un tranquilo Dragneel disfrutando de la comida que tenía en frente-¡MI NARIZ!

-tranquila tranquila-la peli azul prefirió acercarse a su amiga y bajarle los humos-¿te molesto y te enojaste?-Lucy asentía repetidamente ya menos agitada.

-si claro, Salamander está muy tranquilo para ser solo eso.

-¡como sea!-sonríe el aludido. Ya su ánimo se había recuperado y no había nada que le hiciera cambiarlo

* * *

¡Wow! mil disculpas por demorar Q-Q espero les guste el capitulo de hoy, prometo no volver a demorar tanto:D


	7. Transferido

¡FELIZ AÑO! eh aqui mi primer capitílo del 2019. tengo pensado subir otra historia de "Akatsuki no yona", ¿les gusta la idea? quiero intentar ser mas poductiva este año entregandoles historias de su agrado ^^ ¡nos vemos! espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

-¡se hace tarde!-nunca la casa de la Mcgarden estuvo tan movida-¿Cómo hacen para llegar a tiempo a clases?

-tu no dormiste en el sofá-los dolores de espalda de la Heartfilia la hicieron despertar de mal humor.

-¿de qué te quejas? No dormiste en el suelo-los intentos del pelirrosa por dormir con Lucy terminaron con él más agotado de lo que quisiera en una mañana de comienzo de semana.

-y bueno, ¿Quién nos lleva?

-cuando vine por Luce vine a pie, pensé que sabría quién era si llegaba de en auto-la rubia se aguantó la carcajada atorándose con su tostada-¡estaba preocupado!

-lo sé-le sonríe al pelirrosa- solo no vuelvas a molestarme- se gira rápidamente para evitar que vean el ardor en sus mejillas.

-¡no vuelvas a irte!

-no lo haré.

-prometelo-le agarra el meñique a Lucy.

-¿es en serio?- en ocaciones Natsu llegaba a ser un verdaderamente infantil. El Dragneel asiente esperando una respuesta-lo prometo.

.

.

.

-¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-aquí estudio bonita.

-¡te transferiste hoy!

-puedo estudiar donde quiera, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-que estas en mi asiento Sting-Lucy añoraba golpearlo, pero si no quería irse al altar antes de lo previsto debía ser educada (o al menos intentarlo)-¿al menos me dejas sentarme?-estaban llamando mucho la atención, el rubio decide moverse a un lado mientras observaba el ingreso del profesor.

-de pie- todos los alumnos obedecen para escuchar a la maestra-desde hoy formara parte de esta institución el señor Sting Eucliffe, por favor preséntese con sus compañeros.

-a pesar de mi familia o mi posición económica les pido me vean como cualquier otro estudiante-no se hicieron ausentes los suspiros de las chicas mientras oían las palabras de Sting- también agradecería que las damas aquí presentes no se ilusionen conmigo, pues mi prometida podría molestarse.

La cara de sorpresa de toda la clase no se podría igualar jamas a la de Lucy, que fue agarrada de sorpresa por la cintura al momento de escuchar esa desagradable declaración _"¿Qué mierda esta pasando por su cabeza?",_ ahora la atención se había desviado hacia ella, la clase guardaba silencio esperando una respuesta de ella cuando el rubio al oído le susurra _-no lo arruines._

-L-lo dejo a su cuidado…-fuerza una sonrisa intentando ser convincente para los demás, recibiendo aplausos en respuesta. Levy solo había odio un poco acerca del individuo que afirmaba ser el prometido oficial de su amiga, pero jamas espero que este fuera a unirse a Fairy Tail solo para vigilarla. La clase iba a comenzar y no podría acercarse por la conmoción en el aula, ya para la hora del almuerzo buscaría entender mejor la situación y, si podía además, ser de ayuda para la Heartfilia.

.

.

.

-¿es cierto que estas comprometida?-era la hora del almuerzo y los rumores sobre el compromiso de Lucy no tardaron en alcanzar a toda la facultad-¡a Juvia nunca le dicen nada!

-no es que quisiera ocultártelo-aclaraba mientras se terminaba el postre-yo no pienso casarme con ese idiota.

-vaya forma de llamarme preciosa-si no es porque logró tragar a tiempo, el postre de la rubia habría terminado en la ropa del muchacho-¿puedo sentarme?-las chicas asienten y él toma lugar junto a su "prometida".

-no te acostumbres- dice la Heartfilia mirando a Sting de frente-obtendré los papeles de esa estúpida mansión y me alejare de ti, ¿me oíste?

-si lo crees tan fácil te invito a que lo intentes- le sonríe seguro de su victoria.

-no eres más que un arrogante-se gira irritada intentando no prestarle atención a sus palabras.

-¿entonces están juntos por un contrato?-interrumpe Levy esperando una respuesta del Rubio.

-en resumen sí, pero tampoco le veo el problema si fuera por otra cosa.

-¿estas bromeando no? ¿Cuándo nos hemos llevado bien desde que nos conocemos?

-tu si me gustas Lucy.

-¿ah sí? ¡Por eso me tiraste un balde de pintura cuando te dije mis sentimientos! Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-tenias 13 años, ¿esperabas una rosa?

-esperaba una respuesta decente, tenias 15 en ese entonces-se para enojada recordando el pasado-fue humillante.

-déjame compensártelo.

-¡rompe ese maldito contrato o dame los papeles para terminar con todo este estúpido acuerdo!

-no puedo hacer eso.

-entonces adiós-y dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca se va del lugar seguida por las dos peli azules que boquiabiertas escucharon toda la discusión.

.

.

.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-llevaban más de media hora consolando a la rubia en los jardines de la facultad, ya pensaban que su llanto nunca acabaría.

-eso creo…

-¿de verdad te gustaba Sting?- juvia se encontraba frente a la ojichocolate tomándole las manos para darle ánimos-no estas obligada a respondernos.

La rubia le devuelve una sonrisa mientras asiente bajando poco a poco su cabeza recordando viejos tiempos-fue el primer chico que conocí durante mi infancia, me consolaba cuando me sentía sola y siempre jugaba conmigo. ¡Pero cuando me declare todo cambio de manera muy abrupta! El y su hermano me hicieron la vida imposible por 2 años, hasta que le rogué a mi padre que por favor no me obligara a visitar a los Eucliffe nunca más, desde entonces no había vuelto a verlo hasta hace unos días-esos tiempo nunca fueron agradables para la rubia, y tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente le hace revivir viejas heridas que preferiría mantener cerradas.

-¿entonces es tu primer amor eh?-la rubia se gira de golpe al escuchar ese tono de voz tan familiar.

-¡¿Natsu?!

-¿acaso hay algún problema?

-¿tú también Sting?- _"se supone que deberían estar en clases.., pero no soy quien para decir algo"._

-Gray me dijo que Luce y un idiota declararon su amor en clases-la mueca de disgusto del pelirrosa hizo retroceder más de un paso al rubio.

-¿Gray-sama?-la ceguera de amor de la Loxar obligo a la Mcgarden a pegarle un codazo para que volviera a la realidad, "¡no es momento para eso!", se repetía la última sujetándose la frente.

-¿y que con eso? ¿Celoso?

-¿acaso quieres pelear? Por mí no hay problema-se arremanga la camisa el Dragneel preparado para lanzar el primer golpe cuando la rubia se interpone entre los dos.

-déjalo estar por ahora, ¿ok?-Lucy no quería más problemas, y si al menos lograba retrasar ese compromiso un poco más, bienvenido sea- no tengo problema con que el rumor se esparza.

-¡pero yo sí!- _"¡¿qué estás pensando Luce?!"_

-hay que ir a clase-agacha la cabeza en respuesta, claro que le molestaba esa situación, pero ya se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, mucho mas no podía hacer-no hagas esto más difícil.

-¿entonces todo claro no?-interrumpe Sting agarrando de la mano a la rubia-si no tienes nada más que decir, nos vamos.

-Natsu…-Levy quería subirle el ánimo, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Se quedó viendo como el pelirrosa se daba la vuelta para irse.

-díganle a Luce que me fui antes.

-e-está bien.


End file.
